Antología: USA & México
by Nyx Philopannyx
Summary: 04: Porque es una pregunta que todos los padres deben enfrentar. Preferiblemente no tan pronto.
1. Nada es Normal

***** Disclaimer:**** Los Personajes de _Hetalia_, no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya.  
><em>La canción '_Nada es Normal' _aquí usada es propiedad de _Víctor y Leo._

***Claim: **_USMex, América x México._

***Notas: **Uso de nombres humanos, _Paola Sanchéz _es mi versión Nyo! de _Pedro Sanchéz (MexicoNorte)._

Si gustan, y se los recomiendo, escuchen la canción mientras leen, le da un cierto toque a todo que 3 ~

w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=sI0dvce1nd8 - Por si gustan~ ^^

**.**

**_Espero les Guste~_**

* * *

><p>Escuchabas tranquilamente como acababa tu padre la canción, seguía tu preferida, se detuvo un poco para tomar agua y le robo un beso a tu madre, quien le reclamo un poco a pesar de que no pensó al momento de corresponder, volvió a tomar su guitarra como solía hacerlo siempre a la hora de dormirlos, comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Ambos, él y ella, cantando. Siempre te había gustado esa canción por ello a pesar de ser la última que siempre tocaban hacías lo posible para permanecer despierta hasta escucharla…<p>

_La luz vas a apagar,_

_el cielo a encender,_

_todo está tranquilo por aquí_

_te voy a conocer me voy a apasionar_

_no hay mucho más que decir…_

Veías de reojo como tus padres se abrazaban cada que empezaban con _esa_ canción, apagaban las luces para que ustedes no lo notaran, apresar de que para ese tiempo ya estaban todos mas dormidos que despiertos, bueno todos excepto tu, ese era el momento que mas que gustaba del día cuando el mundo parecía desaparecer y solo quedaban ellos, y su pequeña espía, quien dormía con una sonrisa tranquila solo después de verlos salir de la habitación abrazados entre pequeñas risas y besos repartidos.

_Estamos frente a frente_

_nuestros labios no resisten_

_Nuestros ojos son testigos_

_El amor existe~_

Te mandaron por unas cosas pero a medio camino las olvidaste y preferiste seguir después de todo algo habrías de encontrar; de un momento a otro estabas en el centro de la cuidad mirando las tiendas de música que había ahí, mirabas los locales y a los sujetos que se colocaban fuera de ellos para revender o demostrar un poco de lo que sabían, con la esperanza de que tal vez alguien los encontrara y los llevara a la fama. Te encontrabas checando unas guitarras de una vitrina cuando comenzaste a escuchar la melodía de la guitarra, sabias que la canción era vieja pues hacía varios años que sus padres habían dejado de cantarles antes de acostarlos y para ese entonces ya lo era, te llamo un poco la atención el detalle pero preferiste ignorarlo siguiendo con lo que hacías.

_Todo es tan real_

_Pero nada es normal._

Estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te fijaste en el vendedor que tenías a un lado y te hablaba, un chico rubio aparentemente de tu edad, te miro con sus infantiles pero intensos ojos azules, te perdiste un poco en ellos, él estaba tratando de llamar tu atención con movimientos rápidos de su mano en tu cara, al despertar de tu ensoñación te apartaste rápidamente hacia atrás tropezando, al tratar sujetarte de algo lo jalaste al piso contigo, escuchaste un golpe al caer.

_Jamás había vivido_

_un sentimiento tan profundo…_

Hubo risas alrededor, unas cuantas exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos reproches de los que iban pasando y no sabían lo que había sucedido en verdad. Ustedes en un extraño punto de la caída se desconectaron del mundo, solo estaban él y tú en ese lugar, el tiempo se volvió lento, sentiste el tiempo volver a cuando eras la pequeña intrusa dentro del mundo de tus padres, solo que ahora era diferente pues el momento era tuyo, así fue que como agua para chocolate sus miradas se mesclaron, su peso aun sobre ti, su aliento tan cerca…

_Quedarme aquí a tu lado_

_es lo más lindo de este mundo…_

– ¿Chicos, se encuentran bien? – La voz de una chica les regreso a la realidad, parecía ser que había visto todo y pensó que alguno de los dos se había lastimado que por ello no se movían del suelo. – What? – Él aun sobre ti tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, se aparto rápidamente comenzando a reír nervioso – HAHAHA Of curse Mary, don't worry el Hero está bien pero… – se levanto con cuidado, se limpio el uniforme y se quedo observándote de nuevo, tu aun no te movías, no podías, te sentías mareada solo de mover un poco la cabeza, frunciste el seño cerrando los ojos ante la sensación, ninguno se percato que en la caída te habías golpeado la cabeza, era cierto que eras cabeza dura pero ese golpe en seco te atonto más de lo que podía hacerlo una noche entera de bebida –Are you Okay? – Se hinco a tu lado y te extendió la mano buscando que te apoyaras en ella para levantarte, tú apenas podías sentarte y al hacerlo te entro una nausea horrible, cerraste los ojos de nuevo tomándote la parte trasera de la nuca por el golpe.

– Gringo tenias que Ay! Hijo de tu… – Por las ganas de vomitar te viste forzada a callarte los reproches, sin levantarte aun del piso te recargaste a tientas en una de las paredes del local.

–Alfred, ¿Que acaso tienes una cuota de accidentes que provocar? Tan solo en esta semana ya van dos personas que tiras, siete cosas que rompes y no te corre el dueño solo porque es tu padre, que si no... – La chica se acerco a ti, la miraste de reojo, su acento como el del chico los delataba de extranjeros, más la piel ligeramente tostada y su cabello castaño además de su actitud para con el rubio te recordaron a tu gemelo, quien hacia exactamente lo mismo contigo. – Déjame ver eso, no veo sangre así que no puede ser nada grave pero aun asi creo que será mejor que vayas a checarte por si acaso –de todo solo captaste bien lo primero y lo último.

-¿Emm? Sale, gracias igual estoy bien tampoco es para tanto… creo –susurraste apenas lo último, seguías haciéndote presión en la cabeza, el dolor estaba cediendo pero las nauseas permanecían, cerraste los ojos de nuevo tratando de pasar la sensación, al abrirlos una _Coca-Cola _estaba frente a tu rostro, parpadeaste confundida antes de ver a quien te la ofrecía, no supiste de donde ni como la había conseguido tan rápido, lo miraste con duda.

-Tienes cara de querer vomitar, te caerá bien – Se explico acercándote la bebida de nuevo, la tomaste asintiendo levemente, diste unos tragos, él tenía razón las nauseas cedieron.

- Gracias… si, sirvió- volviste a tomar un poco más, antes de intentar levantarte despacio, la chica que estaba a tu lado se aparto dándote espacio, trastabillaste un poco, el rubio rápidamente te sostuvo.

- C'mon tranquila que hay tiempo – Te ayudo a sentarte en una de las bancas de la plaza y no te soltó hasta que le aseguraste por enésima vez que estabas bien, era agradable a su manera no lo negabas pero también parecía no conocer el espacio personal, suspiraste; la chica volvió a la tienda antes, alguien tenía que atender a los clientes después de todo.

_Todo es tan real_

_pero nada es normal._

El silencio se planto entre ambos, no era incomodo mas la sensación de que algo no cuadraba seguía ahí, se estaba haciendo tarde, tu celular sonó, tu hermano quería saber si habías acabado ya con las compras, le comentaste de tu olvido pero que irías por ellas antes de regresar, después del regaño que te dio por distraída le colgaste volteando a ver de nuevo a tu inesperado acompañante, sus penetrantes e infantiles azules chocaron de nuevo con tus chocolate, te entraron los nervios –Tengo que irme… ermm ¿Alfred? –Ese fue el nombre que escuchaste de labios de la castaña- Gracias por el refresco de nuevo – le sonreíste levantándote de tu sitio dispuesta a irte lo más rápido posible antes de empezar a atropellar las palabras.

-Oh, that's okay! Haha – Se levanto contigo, ya era hora de que regresara a su trabajo y dejara de usarte de escusa para no hacer nada, o al menos así lo viste tu en un inicio.

Ya estabas a medio camino cuando sentiste que te detenían por el hombro, estabas por zafarte de un golpe cuando lograste ver quien era- Um, so... dude, what's your name again? –sonrió nervioso, tal vez tratando de ocultar el hecho de que realmente no le habías dado tu nombre antes. Reíste al verlo tratando de ocultar su agitación, agradeciste al menos tú ya estar mas tranquila– Paola Sánchez – extendiste tu mano hacia él con una sonrisa suave en el rostro – ¿Tu, eres Alfred cierto? – Asintió sonriendo ampliamente, se te hacia un poco extraño el chico, pero era 'gringo' así que solo te repetiste que no podías esperar mucho, el correspondió tu gesto.

-Alfred F. Jones, thank's dude y lamento lo que paso – Su mano aun sujetaba la tuya, parecía no percatarse de este hecho, el tacto era cálido pero tenias prisa.

-No te apures, esas cosas pasan – Apretaste un poco mas su mano para ver si reaccionaba, nada. – emm… Alfred, mi mano… –miraste ambas manos aun juntas, el pareció reaccionar y con una risa escandalosa la soltó.

-HAHA Sorry, no sé qué me pasa hoy – se rasco un poco la nuca, iba a comenzar a decir algo no supiste bien que pues tu teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Mierda, si, si, no te preocupes estoy bien, Alfred lo siento te tengo que dejar, ¡nos vemos! – Saliste corriendo a rumbo a la camioneta mientras contestabas el celular, tu padre y tu hermano te comerían viva a preguntas. No te percataste de tu cartera cayendo de tu bolsillo.

_Te voy a conocer me voy a apasionar_

_No hay mucho más que decir._

Días después él apareció en la puerta de tu casa con tu cartera en la mano, tú no te habías molestado en tratar de recuperar la si tenias credenciales importantes y algo de dinero pero para el momento en que la recordaste ya la dabas por perdida, además no estabas segura en que parte de tu "pequeño paseo de compras" podía haberse caído.

Le agradeciste el favor invitándolo a comer con tu familia, no pensaste que todos lo verían con recelo, el pobre no pudo acabar más nervioso y tu mas avergonzada, para la fortuna de ambos tu gemelo noto lo incomoda que estabas así que trato de amenizar el ambiente con una plática al azar sobre deportes después de eso, la comida se volvió una divertida discusión sobre soccer, futbol americano y beisbol, acabaron en el patio de atrás de tu casa jugando mientras tus hermanas y tu mamá hacían de comentaristas y porristas, ya que después de unos escasos cinco minutos de juego tuviste que entrar a la contienda para apoyar a tu invitado, lo estaban haciendo trizas. Tu gemelo se les unió, te pareció divertido el hecho ya que normalmente era él quien espantaba a todo hombre que se te acercara. Acabaron hechos polvo pero toda la tensión del inicio había desaparecido.

Alfred se fue ya noche después de cenar, pues todos habían insistido que se quedara, ahora les agradaba aun más de lo que te hubiera gustado pues tus hermanos no dejaban de molestarte respecto al "güerito", cada que podían, incluso tu padre se les unía de vez en cuando. No supiste cómo pero para cuando cerraste la puerta después de despedirlo, y agradecerle de nuevo la molestia, solo eras consciente de que tenías una cita con él para el siguiente fin de semana. Gruñiste por lo bajo.

Suspiraste de nuevo, cambiando de posición en la cama, no podías dormir llevabas ya varios días así, por más que lo intentaste no lograbas conciliar el sueño, según tus hermanas eran los nervios por la cita, las mandaste por un tubo después de ese comentario, el chico te agrado cierto, era divertido y todo pero realmente se acababan de conocer no era como si se fueran a casar…

_Estamos frente a frente_

_nuestros labios no resisten_

_nuestros ojos son testigos_

_el amor existe~_

Todo era un caos, tu familia corría por toda la casa asegurándose que todo estuviera listo para los invitados, tus padres eran buenos organizadores debías admitirlo, habían logrado poner en orden a todos a pesar de la desvelada del día anterior en las despedidas de soltero, aunque bien tampoco es que al resto le costara mucho cooperar, a veces te daba por pensar que lo que realmente querían es que te salieras ya de la casa pero cuando veías lo preocupados que estaban por asegurarse de tu bien después de ese día, por no perder contacto, no podías evitar sonreír.

El vestido blanco era sencillo nada muy extravagante, ese no era tu estilo después de todo, no tenia tirantes se ajustaba como corsé con poco arrastre atrás, unas zapatillas blancas y unos guantes largos de seda lo complementaban, el collar con tu cruz de plata adornaba tu cuello, una diadema blanca con un pequeño arreglo de una rosa roja y plumas adornaba tu pelo, el cual estaba suelto y caía hasta un poco abajo tus hombros, te mirabas en el espejo cuando tu madre entro a la habitación donde estabas terminando de arreglarte, habrías preferido que fuera en la tuya pero esa estaba más accesible al pasillo y la ocuparon para guardar los regalos, te sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas con cuidado tratando de evitar que se corriera su maquillaje, te acercaste a ella y le ayudaste con eso abrazándola después, se quedaron unos minutos así. Suspiro –Y así van a comenzar a irse, nunca pensé que este momento llegaría tan pronto- al principio no entendiste muy bien a qué se refería, después caíste en cuanta que tanto tú como tu gemelo estaban mas con un pie fuera de la casa, que dentro de ella. El se iba a casar dentro de unos meses más con una la hija de una amiga de la familia la cual conocían desde pequeños, ambos siempre se habían espantado a los pretendientes, pero lo dejaste con ella porque era tus mejores amigas, sabias que era buena y realmente te agradaba, ¿Qué mejor que eso? Nada. Itzili por su parte nunca te explico sus razones para haberte ayudado aquel día, aunque tiempo después te enteraste que ambos eran compañeros de carrera, se llevaban bien y para el poco tiempo que le costó ganarse la confianza de tu gemelo, no podía ser malo. También te enteraste que él procuraba por su hermana y su prima, la chica castaña que conociste el día de la caída, y apoyaba a su padre en la tienda de música cada que podía, no era un genio en cuanto a ciertas cosas pero tampoco lo hacía mal, supiste todo esto porque una semana después de su cita apareció en tu puerta ahora buscando a tu hermano, no pudiste evitar preguntar.

-Vamos mamá no es para tanto, solo somos nosotros dos a los chaparros aun les falta tiempo-Ella negó con la cabeza, ambas sabían que lo que decías era mentira. A pesar de que para ti tus hermanos siempre serian los "chaparros" el menor de ellos ya estaba por los 15 años. Eran 9 hermanos en total, tú y tu gemelo los mayores, luego seguían por diferencia de tres y cuatro años, Martin y Marcela, de ellos eran las mellizas Fernanda y Catalina, luego René y Miguel, y el más pequeño de todos era Carlos. Le sonreíste de nuevo –Bueno tal vez no, pero eso no significa que dejaremos de vernos, y sabes que por cualquier cosa todos tienen mi nuevo número, no te quiero ver triste que no es mi funeral –bromeaste un poco, ella rio y se enderezo, arreglándote un poco el cabello.

-bueno, eso es cierto pero más les vale no faltar a las fiestas los traeré de las orejas si eso llega a pasar _¿capito?-_ Reíste un poco por eso, asintiendo. Gracias a ella, todos en la casa manejaban el italiano como segundo idioma desde pequeños se los inculco después de todo era su lengua natal. Se dieron un abrazo de nueva cuenta y salió de la habitación, tu gemelo entro después de ella.

-¿Segura que no quieres escapar? La camioneta esta abajo aquí tengo las llaves y si te lanzas el huerto de papá te hará más suave el golpe… - Dijo asomándose por la ventana, como si midiera los riesgos de la caída.- Aunque sus tomates podrían darle un toque dramático a tu vestido y un final de película a tu huida – Volteo guiñándote un ojo.

Reíste, y se suponía que la de los planes malos eras tú.- También te voy a extrañar tamalero, pero según a lo que hable con mamá es capaz de llamarle a la mafia para localizarnos si es que no asistimos a las fiestas familiares, así que ten por seguro que nos veremos más que seguido –le sonreíste, el bufo.

-¿Quién dijo que te extrañaría coda del mal?- a pesar de sus palabras te abrazo por la cintura, acariciando un poco tu espalda – Ya hable con el idiota, se ha portado bien pero rectifique mi amenaza de cuando empezaron a salir solo por si acaso, si te hace algo lo mato. – dejo un beso en tu nuca.

-Lo matamos.- Itzili rio negando - Ya sabes estas cosas son familiares, además es muy probable que primero lo castre o algo por el estilo... –alzaste los hombros restándole importancia, se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-Creo que me equivoque, a quien debí de darle protección es a él, no sabe la que le espera – Soltó una carcajada, le diste un puntapié. – Vaya que eres agresiva mujer, tranquila loba que solo juego- Le sacaste la lengua. Por momentos como esos adorabas a tu gemelo, aunque no se lo dijeras abiertamente, era el único en tu casa que parecía estar realmente conectado contigo y con lo que necesitabas, a pesar de que cuando crecieron la mayoría del tiempo fueran como perros y gatos, si alguno se encontraba en un apuro el otro le ayudaba sin necesidad de pedirlo directamente, como la vez de la cena, como infinidad de veces antes y después de eso.

Coloco su mano sobre tu cabeza, cuidando no despeinarte. –Entonces… ¿Vas a estar bien cierto? – En respuesta a eso apartaste su mano de tu cabeza, y le diste un beso en la comisura de los labios, como hacías cuando eras pequeña y pasaban más tiempo juntos que separados- Claro tonto, sabes que si algo llega a pasar serás el primero en saberlo – Te sonrió, dándote un pico en los labios, la manera en que sellaban la promesa de niños de volverse a ver sanos y salvos.

-Mas te vale, codita – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

_Todo es tan real_

_pero nada es normal…_

-Paola, querida ¿Estas lista?- Era tu padre.

Abriste la puerta saliendo de la habitación, los guantes de seda ya puestos y todo parecía estar listo, lo abrazaste– Oh viejito no sabes lo que te voy a extrañar… -derramaste una lagrima, la atrapaste rápidamente antes de tener que entrar arreglarte el maquillaje de nuevo.

-Te vez preciosa mi niña así que no hay necesidad de llorar, yo aun no me muero –Con que de ahí habías sacado ese sentido del humor, al fin entendías porque los conocidos suyos al conocerte te comparaban con él al hacer bromas, te separaste un poco del abrazo riendo.

-Cierto viejo, no hay que ser… Como se dice _¿gilipollas?_ –

-Vaya momentos elijes para querer aprender los insultos de mi país natal- Sonrió negando. Tú y tus hermanos habían crecido en Latinoamérica por cuestiones laborales de tu padre, así que cada uno de ustedes había aprendido se le daba más el acento del lugar donde le toco enseñarse a hablar, nadie podía negar que en su hogar había de todo. Al final acabaron por instalarse en México de nueva cuenta, ya que fue el lugar al que llegaron primero, sabían maldiciones en italiano por el gusto de tu madre de usarlas en contra de tu papá, él por su parte usaba las de su país solo en ocasiones esporádicas cuando se enfadaba o solo porque se le daba la gana, así que ustedes estaban más familiarizados con insultar al estilo "capone". – Anda vamos, que Romamá – Sonrieron ambos al recordar el apodo de cariño que tú y tu hermano le dieron a tu mamá cuando niños– no ha de tardar en venirnos a sacar a patadas – Asentiste, sabias muy bien que ella era capaz.

_Jamás había vivido_

_un sentimiento tan profundo_

- Puede besar a la novia – Después de esas palabras te desprendiste del mundo, te perdiste en sus labios.

La fiesta de la boda paso… ¿tranquila?… bueno fue un gran desastre aunque nadie niega lo divertido, nada menos se podía esperar con la cantidad de familia, amigos y conocidos que tenían por invitados, aun te preguntas como es que cupieron todos en la casa, supiste de labios de tus hermanos que casi los mata tu mamá por el desastre que había quedado, te reclamaban el por qué ellos tenían que recoger eso, y que ni siquiera estaba tu doble en turno para vengarse con él, pues al parecer tu gemelo había tenido la misma idea que ustedes, fugarse del festejo.

Esa noche estará en tus recuerdos siempre, ese día se lo agradecerás al cielo eternamente.

_Quedarme aquí a tu lado_

_es lo más lindo de este mundo…_

Sabias por experiencia propia las ansias que se sentían al estar en una sala de espera, mientras una de las personas que amas esta dentro de un quirófano, y tu sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a lo que diga el doctor pero apenas tenias tiempo de razonar eso para compadecerte de tu esposo, y de cómo lo estabas tratando en ese momento, cuando las contracciones venían, cada vez mas seguidas y con más fuerza, te olvidaste de tus pensamientos anteriores y apretaste con más su agarre, hizo una mueca de dolor tratando de tranquilizarte, apenas parecía lograr algo y las contracciones volvían, a ese paso acabarías por matarlo ahí mismo. No necesitaste hacerlo, él se desmayo tan pronto el doctor comenzó a sacar al bebé.

-Felicidades, es madre de un hermoso varoncito- Apenas te mostraron a tu niño sonreíste orgullosa aunque estabas agotada, suspiraste y maldijiste por lo bajo a _tu querido idiota_ por haberse desmayado, luego te retractaste cuando lo escuchaste casi aullar de felicidad al otro lado de la sala, por el cansancio acabaste perdida en los sueños de Morfeo.

_Todo es tan real_

_pero nada es normal_

Como el parto no tuvo complicaciones, y su niño nació sano, pudieron regresar pronto a su casa, los recibieron sus familias con una gran manta de felicitación, todos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer al pequeño en el hospital pero aun así no daban tregua al momento de querer verlo, si alguien decía yo, el resto no tardaba en apuntarse. Agradeciste la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, tu madre te dijo que no te preocuparas por el desorden, ella se encargaría, escuchaste unos pequeños bufidos de tus hermanos mientras comenzaban a recoger todo. Ambas rieron ante esa reacción, cargo por última vez en el día a su nieto, tu padre la abrazo por la espalda mirando también al pequeño, poco después le susurro algo al oído, no supiste que pero por el sonrojo de _Romamá, _entendiste que era mejor quedarte con la duda.

Todos se fueron de la casa después de dejarla arreglada, les agradeciste ya que aun con el apoyo de Alfred no habrían podido limpiar todo hoy, menos con lo cansada que aun te encontrabas, el niño estaba en la cuna y tu recostada en las piernas de tu esposo mientras veían la televisión, tocaron la puerta y él se tuvo que levantar por que de seguro era el repartidor, tu tomaste el control y comenzaste a cambiar canales al azar, te detuviste solo al escuchar una melodía familiar, sonreíste al recordarla.

-¿Que es tan divertido, eh linda? – Volteaste a ver a tu pareja, apenas ibas a explicarle cuando lo viste comiendo pizza con medio pedazo de queso callándole de la comisura del labio, la caja ladeándose y el tratando de hacer equilibrio, no pudiste evitar reír de buena gana mientras te parabas a ayudarle, le robaste el queso de la comisura con un beso, secuestraste la caja de pizza antes de que callera y le tobaste el ultimo trozo de su rebanada, el se coloco a tu lado abrazándote para robarte un beso y tomar otra rebanada, ambos ya habían pasado varias veces por la misma situación pero esta vez ambos podían asegurar que era diferente pues tenían a su pequeño Alex al fin en casa.

-_Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal. – _Susurraste con el final de la canción que aun estaba en la TV, mientras te embriagaba esa extraña sensación de plena felicidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero y les haya gustado, si es así por favor no se olviden de dejar review!<strong>_

_¡Alcabo se acepta de todo! hasta maldiciones mal hechas de Arthur~_

-  
><em>Sooo~! Sin mas...<strong>Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>_

_**Se ha descubierto que el botonsito de abajo vuelve a los autores más felices...**_

_**¿Quieres coperar a la causa? ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Ciao~!**_


	2. ¿Quien dijo que era fácil?

A/N: Esto era originalmente un solo fic, pero la inspiración traiciona y como todos siguen el mismo hilo, se quedan juntos.

**Notas: **Uso de nombres humanos, _Paola Sanchéz _es mi versión Nyo! de _Pedro Sanchéz (MexicoNorte). Alex, Josue Alejandro/Joshua Alexander, OC de Texas. (Propiedad de Chillis)_

**Género: **Family/Humor

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer**: Solo es mio lo que no es de nadie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Quién dijo que ser padre era fácil?<em>**

"_Es un mundo completamente nuevo, un mundo lleno de aventuras y nuevas vivencias, de nuevos sentimientos_." Habías leído una vez en una de esas revistas de maternidad que las mujeres suelen comprar, que tu mujer tenía en la casa.

Tú, Alfred F. Jones, estabas totalmente de acuerdo con ello, criar a un niño era algo totalmente nuevo para ti. Hay cosas que no te enseñan en la escuela, cosas que no vienen en tu disco duro –cof en el de los hombres cof-, cosas tan simples como darle la comida a tu hijo.

Estabas sentado en el suelo de tu nuevo living, ¡nuevo y renovado living!, habías tenido que decir adiós a los muebles sobrios con puntas peligrosas, mientras le dabas la bienvenida a los juguetes por todas partes y las paredes rayadas con los adorables, y nada legibles, dibujos de tu pequeño.

Oh, sí que era un mundo nuevo.

* * *

><p>— Alex — susurro Alfred el nombre de su hijo. — Tu <em>mommy<em> ha salido, así que solo quedamos tú y yo.

El bebe de grandes ojos avellana observaba a su padre mientras este le hablaba. Tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas. Vestía un mameluco color tinto. Su cabello era castaño, un tanto más claro que el de su madre, y como aun no aprendía a hablar se limito a balbucear. Lo que realmente trababa de hacer, era preguntar dónde estaba su mamá, pero Alfred no comprendía prácticamente nada.

—Tu madre es la experta en traducción. — Comento rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado. — Tratare de adivinar, _¿okay?_ — Hizo una pausa breve. — _Are you hungry?_ ¿Tienes hambre? — Repitió la pregunta en los diferentes idiomas, pues ese era el consejo de la abuela para enseñarle ambos al pequeño.

Momentos después Alfred tenía un biberón en la mano y lo mantenía a la altura de los ojos del bebe, mientras intentaba en vano que bebiera un sabroso y exquisito jugo de zanahoria, cualquiera podría asegurar que esa no era exactamente el ideal de mañana perfecta del rubio.

—Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre— le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente. El bebé lo observó curioso. Alzó sus manos mientras reía. — ¿Quieres darme un abrazo? — preguntó un poco sorprendido al notar los movimientos de su hijo. El pequeño, riendo, comenzó a jalarle el cabello cuando sus manos tocaron la cabeza del mayor. El hombre tan solo aguantaba el dolor con una sonrisa en sus labios. El pequeño Josué Alejandro, o Joshua Alexander, dependiendo a cuál de sus progenitores le preguntaras, miraba divertido a su padre pues había encontrado un juego nuevo. Hacer enojar a _dad_.

Paola había partido temprano en la mañana porque tenía turno en el hospital, usualmente trabajaba muy poco y siempre que lo hacía, Alex se quedaba con su abuela materna. El pequeño Jones era los ojos de sus abuelos, todo lo que el menor podría querer, sus abuelos lo tenían para él… _Que vida, ¿no?_

La castaña había dejado una lista pegada en la pared de la cocina con las tareas que Alfred debía hacer:

9:00 Bañar y vestir a Alex

11:00 Alex jugo de zanahoria

11:30 Alex siesta

¡Llego a la hora de almuerzo, amor!

Pd: Nada de jugar afuera Alfred, hace mucho frío. Pd2: Nada de galletas con chocolate para Alex, mucha azúcar. Pd3: ¡Que Alex_ NO_ vea televisión!

_Paola_

Eran las 12:30 y Alejandro aún no se vestía y menos se había tomado su maldito jugo de malditas zanahorias. Alfred gruñía cada vez que miraba ese maldito papel.

Jones se dio por vencido, salió del living en dirección a la cocina, estaba solo un poco malhumorado, ¿como él, Alfred F. Jones, no iba poder obligar a su hijo de tres años a tomar un jugo?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, el mayor sonrió triunfante.

Alex intentaba formar una torre con sus legos cuando vio a su 'pá llegar, tenía una mano atrás de la espalda y con la otra le mostraba el feo biberón con el jugo adentro.

—Te propongo un trato, _baby_— le dijo su padre, el bebé lo miró interesado − Tú tomate el juego de _mommy _y yo, te dejo comer las _cookies_ – le mostró el paquete que tenía escondido en su espalda.

La criatura estiró sus pequeños bracitos en dirección al biberón, y bajo la atenta mirada de su padre se bebió hasta la última gota. _Que niño más inteligente, es hijo mío._

Alejandro tiró el biberón al piso y apuntó a las galletas, el mayor sonrió y tomó al bebé en brazos.

—_Very good, Josh_— lo felicitó orgulloso. —Creo que podemos ver un rato tele, ¿no? — el pequeño movió frenéticamente su cabecita en asentimiento.

**_14:30 PM._**

En la habitación principal se encontraban los dos hombres de la casa, envoltorios de galletas y frituras adornaban el piso junto a una botella de _Coca-cola. _

Alfred y Alex figuraban recostados en la cama matrimonial, el mayor llevaba solo unos vaqueros gastados, que dejaban ver claramente el hueso de la cadera y el pequeño seguía en pijama.

La habitación era amplia y sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, la mayoría de los muebles combinaban con el color de las paredes. Una amplia ventada daba al las montañas y el otro ventanal daba paso al jardín trasero.

La cama era tamaño _king_, a petición de Alfred, y el rubio podía asegurar que no se habían equivocado de tamaño al elegirla, con todas las cosas que podía hacer con Paola…-ejem- pero esa es otra historia.

En una de las esquinas, reposaba tranquilamente la lámpara de pie favorita de Paola, Mary se la había regalado el día de su matrimonio y ahora la lámpara se mecía tranquilamente con el viento que entraba por la ventana _abierta_.

'_No salgas afuera con Alex, hace frío…'_

Los dos machos estaban viendo tranquilamente un partido de _soccer_, Alfred no era muy fan de ese deporte en especial, pero al ver que a su hijo le divertía esos palos que se movían, lo dejó.

Después de terminar un paquete de galletas, vino otro y después otro y luego más jugo y así.

Los minutos pasaban y el pequeñín parecía aburrido de ver la tele, ahora otra cosa atraía su atención_: la lámpara bailarina. _

El mayor no se dio cuenta que el infante se había bajado de la cama y ahora caminaba hipnotizado mirando el objeto que se movía.

— ¡Oh vamos, estaba al lado, métela al arco imbécil! — mascullaba al ver que los cabrones, como diría su muy amada esposa, no podían hacer ni un decente _gol. _

"_Van cerca de la portería, quedan los últimos 2 minutos de partido, señores y el Real está empatando a menos que uno de nuestro jugadores saque la cara por el equipo y aquí viene la estrella…"_

Alex sonrió divertido al escuchar a su _dad_ decir esas malas palabras, tomó con sus manos el cuerpo bailante de la lámpara y comenzó a mecerla hacía él.

"_Se acerca a la portería y el número 8 bloquea pero no se la puede y viene Y VIE- SEÑORES!"_

La pesada lámpara cedió ante la fuerza del mini-Jones y cayó sobre él.

— ¡GOOOOOOOOL! — gritó el mayor, miró a su lado buscando al pequeño para celebrar con él, al no verlo escaneo la habitación preocupado. _Oh, fuck me._

El infante lo miraba sentado en el piso, con carita se circunstancias y miraba los pedazos rotos de opalinas que estaban esparcidos por el piso.

— ¡Alexander!− Alfred llegó donde el pequeño estaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tomó en brazos y comprobó que no se hubiera lastimado- _¿Are you okay baby?_ – le preguntó preocupado a su_ casi_ copia en pequeño.

El menor observó con atención el desastre que había provocado, mientras tanto en la televisión seguían celebrando el triunfo del equipo ganador.

— ¡Alfred, bebé, ya llegué amor! —

Ambos se miraron, uno horrorizado y el otro… pues el otro sólo se reía.

— ¿Chicos, dónde están? — Se escuchaba la voz de la castaña desde el piso de abajo –Aquí arriba, _love_— Contestó el rubio, al tiempo que dejaba al pequeño en la cama y apresuradamente comenzaba a limpiar el desastre de comida que tenían sobre ella y el piso.

− Alfred, ¿Dónde está mi beb- ¡ALFRED JONES QUE PASÓ AQUÍ!− '_Oh fucking Shit…'_

El pequeño Alex que seguía sentado en la cama miró a su _dad_ y vio como este le guiña un ojo. Aplaudió y se rió más fuerte, tenía al mejor papá de todo el mundo.

Que pasó después del grito de Paola, bueno es algo que se quedará en esas paredes, pero hay veces que no se puede hacer nada para arreglar la comadrería que hay entre hombres y menos las que hay entre _padre e hijo. _

Y eso era algo que Alfred sí sabía muy bien.


	3. Mistake

A/N: Esto era originalmente un One-shot, pero la inspiración traiciona y como todo sigue el mismo hilo, se quedan juntos.

**Notas: **Uso de nombres humanos, _Paola Sanchéz _es mi versión Nyo! de _Pedro Sanchéz (MexicoNorte). Alex, Josue Alejandro/Joshua Alexander, OC de Texas. (Propiedad de Chillis)_

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer**: Solo es mio lo que no es de nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistake<strong>

_Resumen: "Observó el abultado vientre de su madre. Tal vez, con la llegada de su hermana menor, ya no lo querrían como antes."_

* * *

><p>Mirabas muy animado tu programa de televisión preferido, tomaste el control remoto subiendo el volumen ya que comenzaba tu canción favorita, empezaste a tararearla casi instantáneamente.<p>

Tu _mommy_, como te gustaba llamarle, te acompañaba la mayoría de las ocasiones junto con ricos postres que te preparaba con mucho cariño, mas en ese momento ella no estaba a tu lado aunque si un deleitable pastel de queso para que lo disfrutaras. Tomaste un poco más del postre llevándolo a tu boca, quien te viera casi podría jurar que tus ojos brillaron del gusto pues realmente estaba delicioso, incluso lamiste las comisuras de tus labios asegurándote de no dejar restos del mismo. Con ello olvidaste por unos momentos que tu mamá no te acompañaba así que cuando volteaste para agradecerle por el postre, no pudiste evitar sentirte algo solo.

Te levantaste dejando de lado el televisor y corriste a asomar la cabeza por una ventana, mirando al patio. Afuera de tu casa se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar, ellos siempre se posaban en las copas de los árboles que tenían ahí, pudiste ver a tu mama regando las plantas, hablaba tranquilamente con alguien, podías asegurar era tu dad.

Era uno de esos días, en que según tu tía Emilly, se deseaba ver el cielo un buen tiempo, disfrutando del aire fresco y la naturaleza. Sonreíste ante tu pensamiento y te apuraste a salir de casa junto con ellos.

Estando cerca de la salida al jardín viste a tu mamá Paola sonriendo feliz mientras percibía el aroma de uno de sus rosales, escuchaste a tu papá hablar. – Tú te regocijas aquí, me sigo sorprendiendo de que en serio hagas caso a lo que dice Mary – lo escuchaste reír suave, no entendiste muy bien a qué se refería, aunque si reconociste el nombre de la prima de tu _daddy._

—Amargado— viste a tu mamá sacándole la lengua, reíste para tus adentros recordando algo que una vez les dijo tu abuela a tus padres "_Ustedes parece que nunca dejan de ser niños" _te toco escuchar mientras los regañaba después de una pequeña guerra de comida (la cual comenzó después de que Alfred manchara por _accidente_ a Paola de comida en el rostro). Tú felizmente te uniste a la contienda.

—No es eso, _honey_, pero el que quieras estar todo el día en el aquí… ¡Soy el banquete de los mosquitos!— Aun no salías de la casa, no querías interrumpirlos, mas te toco ver el gracioso mohín que tu papá hizo.

Tu mamá rio con eso, se veía realmente linda. —Vamos Al, no es tan malo— Se acerco a tu padre sonriente, él dejo de lado el _magazine_ que leía. —Además con Alex también me gustaba estar afuera, por eso el es tan lindo y estoy segura que esta nenita también lo será— Acaricio su estomago, tomando la mano de tu padre para que hiciera lo mismo. Sonreíste, te agradaba verlos juntos.

—_My Little princess_ — dijo tu papá acariciando el vientre de tu mamá, aun no decidían el nombre de la futura bebé. Paola te vio desde su lugar y te extendió los brazos, invitando a que te acercaras.

—_Mommy! Will not you come watch TV with me?* _– Soltaste inevitablemente tan pronto te abrazo, pues definitivamente no era lo mismo sin ella, por mas buenos postres que hubiera, ella faltaba tu lado. Tu padre pareció divertido por tu reacción tan instantánea así que te apresúrate a agregar —_…Or we can play anything? Please!_ – ahora rieron ambos, desviaste la vista apenado.

—_Of course champion, now come with you, okay?*_— él te despeino después de eso y ella te sonrió dulcemente, tu asentiste feliz y con un último abrazo, volviste a tu lugar en la sala.

Mientras esperabas a que ambos entraran recordaste algo que tu padre había dicho una vez, _tu madre era de esas mujeres que te agradan a simple vista_. Tu al no entender sus palabras le pediste que te explicara _"Ella siempre ha tenido una chispa, es como un ángel, cautiva sin tener que conocerla por completo. Creo que por eso me enamore de solo verla." _Tú muy en el fondo, aun sin saber que significaba realmente, deseaste tener la suerte de tu papá para encontrar alguien como tu mamá.

Estabas sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala, (de esos que siempre parecen tener un letrero diciendo: "Ven, siéntate, soy pachoncito y suavecito"), te acomodabas a lo largo mientras seguías viendo lo que pasaban en el televisor, al parecer, tu programa había terminado mientras ibas por tus padres.

—_Hey Little boy_, ¡yo también quiero ver la tv!— Comenzó a hacerte cosquillas después de eso y entre risas tu padre te levanto del sofá colocándote suyo. Estabas feliz de tenerlo ahí, pero aun faltaba alguien. Te quedaste mirando la puerta. – _Mom is coming,_ fue por una ropa más cómoda- Volteaste a ver a tu dad que te sonreía tranquilo, asentiste sonriendo acomodándote de nuevo.

Paola se dirigió a paso calmado al salón, se había puesto unas pantuflas y ahora lucia su cabello suelto, dos vasos de limonada en sus manos, los dejo en la mesa del centro junto al postre. Estaba agotada y un buen descanso en aquel mullido sofá, con sus dos hombres favoritos, no le vendría nada mal.

Tomó asiento a tu costado derecho y te sonrió, aunque tú no viste ese acto, a ella le gustaba verte feliz. Grababa en su memoria cada recuerdo tuyo, cada expresión, cada palabra y cada pregunta. Y te contemplaba maravillada. _Alex será un buen hermano. _Termino por deducir.

Comenzó la fiesta en el programa. Todos en la televisión estaban felices.

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz._

Giraste a ver a tu mamá sonriendo ampliamente. Hasta en el tipo de sonrisa te parecías a Alfred.

Después enfocaste tu vista en su abultado vientre. Sintiendo felicidad, pero a la vez tristeza. Felicidad, porque tendrías un hermanita menor y jugaría con ella. Tristeza, porque quizás tus papis ya no te querrían como antes. Tal vez no te iban a querer ya definitivamente. Tus ojos poco a poco se fueron llenando de lágrimas, no querías que te vieran llorar, así que volteaste el rostro y con tu brazo te dedicaste a limpiarlas antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Ella se percató de ello acariciando tu cabello, él te coloco en su regazo mientras te abrazaba, querían saber que era lo que sucedía para que estuvieras así.

—¿Qué pasa, Alex? — Te daba pena admitirlo, si, mucha pena más el suave tacto en tu rostro, te hizo voltear. Tu _mommy_ te dedico una sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate te miraban llenos de amabilidad y comprensión, aun así no ibas a decir nada, no. Por eso seguiste frotando tus ojos para que las lagrimas se borraran de ellos, tu padre bajo tus brazos con cuidado para que dejaras de tallarte, despeinándote un poco después, el no intervendría mucho, sabía que tu mamá era la mejor en esos casos. Ella tomo tus manos con delicadeza, haciendo que la vieras a los ojos, solo quería saber que te sucedía para ayudarte.

—Ya no me vas a querer. Ya no. Ahora vas a querer a mi hermanita— confesaste, taciturno.

Alfred y Paola no podían negar que aquello les sorprendió y les dio ternura a la vez, comprendiendo la situación. _Es normal que se presenten celos a la llegada de un hermano menor a la familia. _Eso habían leído en una de las revistas de padres que Mary se empeño en que conservaran.

—Oh, _chaparro_, claro que no. Eso no va a suceder. Yo te quiero y te querré siempre—murmuró, acercándose a ti. Te rodeó la cabeza con una mano atrayéndote hasta sí. Viste a tu padre rodearlos en un abrazo. — Y _daddy_ nunca dejara de querer a su campeón— Supiste que era cierto, por la calidez y el amor con la que te abrazaban ambos en aquel momento.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio y Alfred retomó la palabra.

—Los queremos mucho a los dos, a ti y a Amy— miró con ternura el vientre de su esposa hablándole, a la vez, a su primogénito — ¿Cuidarás de Amy, Alex?

No dudaste ni un segundo en responder con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí. Cuidaré de ella. —

.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

_*¿Mamy, no vendrás a ver televisión conmigo?  
>. <em>

_*Por supuesto campeón, ahora vamos contigo, ¿vale?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>. <em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer~!_**

**_._**

**_¿Review? :3_**

.

**_¡Ciao!~_**


	4. ¿De donde vienen?

A/N: Este One-shot esta situado casi dos años antes del anterior, después los acomodare bien, por ahora así se queda.

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos, algunas cosas con el lenguaje y _probable _OoC por parte de Alfred.

**Género: **Family/Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Solo es mio lo que no es de nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>¿De dónde vienen los bebés?<strong>

_Resumen: "Porque es una pregunta que todos los padres deben enfrentar. Preferiblemente no tan pronto."_

* * *

><p>Era una soleada mañana de domingo cuando, interrumpiendo toda la paz y tranquilidad que Alfred disfrutaba en su único día libre, un ruido más que familiar lo regresó a la realidad. Resignado, Jones se levantó de la terraza que daba hacia el jardín, para entrar de nuevo a la casa y encontrarse con la persona que lo llamaba.<p>

O personita, mejor dicho. Y es que aparte de llevar cinco años casado con Paola, Alfred también tenía un hijo. Alex, de cinco años, que era _casi_ la viva imagen de él, pero que también había heredado mucho de la personalidad y genio de su madre. Sobre todo su forma de hacerse notar.

— _¡DAD!_ —

El pequeño Sánchez-Jones se hizo presente en la sala, con su pelo castaño revuelto, su gorra de béisbol desalineada sobre su frente a punto de caerse y con vestigios de haber estado entrenando por largo tiempo con amigo. Las leves heridas en sus brazos y el guante que portaba en su mano podían confirmar eso último. Aunque eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Alfred, sino la expresión de inquietud y confusión con la que había llegado a casa.

— _¿What happens?_ —preguntó de forma grave, pero sin ser desagradable.

Alejandro dudó un momento, pero finalmente se acercó a su padre y le hizo una señal para que se agachara y así poder hablarle al oído. Alfred se extraño, pero accedió a la petición de su único hijo para que le contara aquello tan importante.

—Estaba jugando con Robert y cuando volvíamos a casa me comentó que tendría un hermanito pronto —le dijo el pequeño, de forma confidencial, como si fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo—. ¡Un hermanito!

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño? Es normal que los padres tengan más hijos —Alfred se enderezó y alzó una ceja—. No me digas que eso era lo que te tenía tan intrigado, Joshua.

El aludido miró a su padre de forma interrogante.

—But dad, ¿en dónde van a encontrar un hermanito si todos los niños ya tienen familia? ¿Acaso se lo pueden comprar a otros papás?

El pequeño estaba tan empeñado en conocer la verdad, que fue sólo en ese momento que el rubio se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, al no detener el tema cuando pudo.

_Oh, my fucking shit. Esta conversación no… no ahora._

Buscando cualquier excusa para posponer _esa_ platica, permaneció en silencio por un instante, pero tal como lo había previsto, a su hijo se le iluminó el rostro y le lanzó la tan indeseada pregunta.

—Papá, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

— ¿Uh? — _¿¡Por qué a mí!? _

Al verse ignorado intento de nuevo, — _Where do babies come from? _—comento fuerte y claro para que su padre lo escuchara esta vez.

Alfred pensó en la posibilidad de explicarle de forma clara y precisa que todo se debía a un proceso normal entre un hombre y una mujer, que involucraba espermatozoides, un óvulo fecundado, nueves insufribles meses que conllevaban antojos y varias noches sin dormir por parte de él, pero un breve instante de meditación le dio a entender que aquella explicación no era la más adecuada para un niño de cinco años.

Maldición, ¿por qué diablos Paola no pudo haber bajado de la habitación y estar allí ahora? Era mucho mejor que él con explicaciones y seguramente hallaría la forma de darle una buena respuesta al pequeño, sin llegar a traumatizarlo.

—Verás, Alex, es algo bastante simple… que entenderás perfectamente en su debido momento. Ahora, ve a lavarte y dile a tu madre que te cure esas heridas.

— ¡_Daddy_! —obviamente el pequeño no iba a ceder ante ese intento de dar por terminado el tema. _Fuck_, _¿por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado?—. _¡No me estás contestando! Yo quiero saber de dónde vengo, porque… ¡porque a mí también me gustaría tener un hermanito!

— ¿_What_? —Alfred detuvo sus pasos y se volvió a él, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. _Esto se está volviendo más difícil de lo que creí_—. ¿Y por qué quieres uno?

— Es que sería divertido tener a alguien más con quien jugar, ¡y además podría enseñarle todas las cosas que sé! —Los ojos miel de Alejandro brillaban de emoción—. Así que quiero elegir a otro niño para que viva aquí en la casa.

— No depende exactamente de ti… —masculló el mayor entre dientes, pensando una buena forma de acallar sus dudas y que no volviera a hablar del el tema por lo menos en otros cinco años más.

— Uh, eso significa que no lo puedo escoger yo… pero entonces, ¿cómo va a llegar el bebé?

— Verás…

¿Por dónde podía comenzar?

"Tu madre y yo formamos una familia…" _eso era más que obvio._

"Cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo_…" No, demasiado explícito, no quiero traumatizarlo (o entusiasmarlo, lo que sería aún peor)._

"_Está esto de la cigüeña…"_ pero qué estupidez, parece un cuento creado por Francis.

— Viniste de la fábrica de bebés —dijo finalmente, con toda la seguridad que pudo. Le complació ver que su hijo parecía haberse tragado su mentira, ya que la sorpresa en sus ojos era indescriptible.

— ¡¿Fábrica de bebés?!

— Of course, yeah. Hacen niños para padres que desean uno y cuando está listo, lo van a buscar y lo llevan a casa — Alfred se llevó una mano al rostro. Esperando que el niño quedara satisfecho.

—¿Y yo vine de ahí también?

—Ciertamente. Y la fábrica queda muy, _muy_ lejos, así que no podemos visitarla de nuevo —aclaró, antes de que su hijo le preguntara aquella posibilidad—. Eso resuelve tu duda, ¿Alex?

— ¡Yeah, dad thank you! —Fue la efusiva respuesta afirmativa del niño, Alfred apenas tuvo tiempo de suspirar aliviado cuando una nueva expresión de duda llenó el rostro del pequeño—. Oh, daddy, ¿qué es el sexo?

_Esto no me puede estar pasando…_

—¿De dónde escuchaste eso? — Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pervertido le habría hablado a Joshua de—?

— Arthur y la tía Emily hablaban de eso la otra tarde, y yo los escuché.

_Oh, claro, el degenerado adicto a la pornografía y mi her- Mataré a ese maldito._

— Eso, _kiddo_ , es algo tan simple como…

— Enchufes y tomacorrientes.

— ¿QUÉ? —tanto el padre como el hijo se voltearon hacia la dueña de la voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Paola estaba recargada en el lindel de la puerta, con el pelo aún goteando después de la ducha y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así es, enchufes y tomacorrientes. Se necesita de ambos para crear electricidad, y lo mismo sucede con un hombre y una mujer. Se quieren mucho y se juntan para crear… algo similar a la electricidad.

—Oh… —Alejandro se acercó hasta su madre y le sonrió—. ¡Mamá, qué lista eres! Entonces, cuando el tío Arthur habla de tener sexo con la tía Emily, ¡es porque quiere generar electricidad con ella! ¡Para enchufar su tostador o una lámpara!

— Correcto, mi amor. — Contesto la castaña tratando de contener la risa ante la cara totalmente descolocada de su esposo.

_Definitivamente lo mato._

Alfred gruño e hizo un gesto que podía leerse claramente como un "_Fucking shit,_ Paola, deja de hablar estupideces."

— Tú también eres muy listo, Alex — Paola le sonrió a su pequeño niño y le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias al rubio —. Qué extraño que tu padre no lo haya mencionado. Seguramente lo olvidó, como cuando un enchufe comienza a fallar y hay que _forzarlo_ para que funcione.

Alfred apretó los dientes.

—Deja el tema de los enchufes, Paola, vaya explicación que le das al niño.

— ¡Pero si habló el fundador de la fábrica de bebés! —le respondió la chica, en el mismo tono de voz.

— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que inventaste eso, _darling_.

— ¡Tenía seis años! ¿Cómo se supone que debía saberlo?

— Entonces no reclames si fue tu idea desde un principio, _tomacorriente defectuoso._

— _¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!_

Alexander miraba alternadamente a sus padres, sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría.

— Me escuchaste perfectamente — El americano sonrió con suficiencia al verla tan enfadada. Por primera vez, le estaba agradando el rumbo de la conversación—. Creo que los tomacorrientes también pueden volverse defectuosos y comienzan a volverse más lentos para conducir electricidad.

— Pero lo más probable es que no sea culpa del tomacorriente, sino del enchufe que simplemente _no puede conectarse bien_ por su incapacidad de tomarse su tiempo para entender cómo funciona la otra parte —le respondió, casi sin respirar y con sus ojos chocolate fijos en los de él.

— El enchufe podría hacer su trabajo mucho más rápido si el tomacorriente no fuera tan obstinado y cediera al instante.

— Eh… dad…

— ¡Entonces está claro que al enchufe sólo le importa _acoplarse_! Y no le preocupa si el tomacorriente está de ánimo o no, sólo le importa ÉL MISMO.

— ¿Mami…?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas ahora? ¿Por qué llevas la discusión a _ese_ tema?

— Porque quizás el tomacorriente no siempre tiene ganas de generar electricidad, pero el enchufe es tan ególatra y orgulloso que piensa que puede generarla sólo por ser el que… _el que se puede meter y sacar_ —aquello último lo susurró lo más bajo que pudo, para que el menor no la oyera. Alfred alzó una ceja.

—Explica eso.

—Mamá, papá…

—Digo que quizás no siempre es necesario que se conecten, porque hay _muchas_ otras cosas que pueden hacer, pero no, ¡el enchufe siempre quiere y quizás no está satisfaciendo todas las necesidades del tomacorriente! —le explicó, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Estás insinuando que _mi_ enchufe tiene alguna falla? —preguntó el chico de forma explícita y sin cuidado, molesto por la indirecta. —. Porque vaya que es curioso, ya que NUNCA oí que ese tomacorriente se quejara cuando se lo conecto.

A Paola se le desencajó la mandíbula al oír eso último.

— Eres un…

— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! —la oportuna intervención de su hijo impidió que la chica contestara algo igual o más venenoso que lo que su esposo había dicho—. Yo lo único que quiero saber es si tanto el enchufe como el tomacorriente se quieren de verdad, igual que los papás, así como ustedes dos se quieren.

Los dos abrieron la boca para contestar, pero nada salió de ellos. Se miraron, en una forma que dejaba en claro que estaban haciendo las paces.

—A veces pueden tener sus complicaciones, pero siempre están juntos y sí, se quieren de verdad — La castaña se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente—. Ya no tienes más dudas, ¿o sí?

—No. Pero creo que me mantendré lejos de los enchufes y todo eso, son muy complicados. Y si el sexo es como ellos, pues tampoco quiero saber nada de él.

— Es lo más inteligente que he oído en todo el día —murmuró el rubio, satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo. A pesar de todo, la conversación sí concluyó con el efecto que querían.

— Además, Ruy dice que si metes los dedos a uno te da la corriente, ¿es verdad, papá?

Alfred tuvo que utilizar todo su control para no sonreír arrogante ante ello y no mirar a su _querida _esposa.

— Así es, el _tomacorriente_ puede lanzar chispas si metes tus dedos en él.

Escuchó que Paola crujía los nudillos, pero decidió ignorarla. Estaba demasiado divertido.

— Entiendo, ¡muchas gracias, daddy and mami!

— Ahora ve a lavarte, mientras preparo el almuerzo —la chica caminó hacia la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de indignación al mayor, quien sólo esbozó una sonrisa torcida de lo más engreída. Ella entornó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Verdaderamente, amaba a su familia.


End file.
